


Distraction of the Best Kind

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>first Warblers rehearsal as boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction of the Best Kind

**Author's Note:**

> This was my contribution to the [klainebookproject 2014](http://klainebookproject2014.tumblr.com/). For the book, this ficlet was illustrated by the amazing [hoshidess](http://hoshidess.tumblr.com/post/97446665503/i-can-finally-post-my-contribution-to-the-kbp). I’d like to thank her for the collaboration, and mailroomorder for reading this over for me, and also all of the organisers behind the project. You guys are the awesomest of all the awesome! <3

Having a boyfriend is pretty great, Blaine decides. Having a boyfriend who is also your best friend is simply the best thing in the world. There's kissing now, so much kissing when they're alone, and hand-holding, and long, warm, drawn-out hugs that make his chest swell with tenderness when Kurt wraps his arms around his back and presses his face against the side of his neck, his hot breath raising goosebumps on the skin just above Blaine's collar.

He's happier than he's ever been in his entire life and he wants to shout it from the rooftops, wants to dance and sing about it where everyone can hear, wants to let everyone know how he feels about Kurt. Wonderful, amazing, beautiful Kurt, who, by some stroke of luck, feels the same for him.

Yet as easy as it is to be boyfriends in private, Blaine still has no idea what to do about it around their friends. He's not afraid of their judgment; these boys have stood by his side when he made a fool of himself in public so many times.

But this is different. This is real. This is important. What he feels for Kurt is so big, so much more. And does Kurt even want them to know? Kurt needs to be safe above all else. So Blaine sits next to him at their Warblers' rehearsal, close but not too close just the same way it's been ever since Kurt transferred here. And it occurs to him that there is no simple way to just announce this.

They're sharing a couch as they usually do, Wes going on and on about setlists in the background, and Blaine can't stop sneaking glances at his boyfriend, blushing every time Kurt catches him. And they both quickly look away, embarrassed little smiles twitching at the corners of Blaine's mouth. It's a thrill, kind of, to be sitting in the midst of all these boys sharing a secret only they know.

He can feel the heat radiating off of Kurt's body, is acutely aware of every little movement he makes, every little hum of acknowledgment when Wes says something he agrees with, every little huff of his breath when he disagrees. Every part of him is aware of every part of Kurt and nothing has ever felt more right; he feels every inch that separates them as well as the smooth edges of the space surrounding them, hugging them in into their own little bubble of only them and their newly revealed feelings for each other.

He's staring again, and this time when Kurt turns his head, sharply as if expecting to catch Blaine off guard, he doesn't lower his eyes. Instead, he smiles, just a small smile, just the joyful beating of his own happy heart that can't be contained any longer. And Kurt smiles back, a slow, almost shy little smile, and Blaine can't believe this is his life, can't believe he could ever be this lucky.

“You're distracting me, stop it,” Kurt whispers, smile turning into a grin. “Rehearsal is important!”

Blaine keeps his eyes on him, shakes his head, just a little, whispers back, “I'm not doing anything! You're the one distracting me!”

Kurt huffs out a quiet laugh, shifting just a fraction of an inch, his body inclining towards Blaine's in just the tiniest of movements. And it's enough, Blaine understands, lets his hand fall to the fabric of the couch between them. It's an offer, it's all that he dares to do with everything so new, so fragile, so unspoken. But Kurt, his brave, beautiful Kurt, blushes to the roots of his hair, reaches out, and boldly takes his hand in his own, eyes lowering to where their fingers thread tightly together. He bites his lip, eyelashes fluttering as he looks back up at Blaine with a satisfied little smirk, and Blaine feels his heart hammering in his chest, so hard his breath is coming faster. He holds onto him tighter, grins back at him.

There's something tall and challenging about Kurt when he looks back at the room, and Blaine turns his head too. There's only smiles for them. And Blaine is content sitting here with his hand in Kurt's, being Kurt's Blaine for all the world to see. Nothing has ever felt better.


End file.
